Digital lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g. red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects, for example, as discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,211,626, incorporated herein by reference.
Lighting systems exist that incorporate LEDs and fixtures such as those described above. However, light output is typically controlled using various interfaces, such as a wall-mounted interface and/or a smart phone or tablet computer, Light output is not typically based on activity occurring in the environment being illuminated. There are scenarios in which light output of lighting systems is automatically controlled based on various parameters, such as time of day or placement of a product in a display. In some such instances, light output may be altered based on which product in the display a user is looking at. However, there are no lighting systems for which light output is controlled automatically by user interaction with one or more physical objects in an environment. Thus, there is a need in the art for a lighting system configured to provide light output that is automatically adjusted based on user interaction with one or more objects in an environment, for example toys in a play area, thereby providing customized ambient, accent, spot or other kind of illumination, enhancing a child's toy-playing experience.